Jasper
Jasper is the high-ranking Homeworld Gem warrior and is known as the best Quartz soldier created from Earth. She serves the Yellow Court as a Warrior Gem. 'Appearance' Jasper is a big gem, being a foot taller then even Garnet, and is way more muscular. She has dark orange skin and has red marks going around her body. Her hair is long, white and spiky like amethyst. Her outfit is many shades of green and has yellow on her boots. Her gemstone is located on her nose and is colored both yellow and orange. 'Personality' Jasper is a tough and angry brute that uses force to get what she wants, and well do anything to anyone to future her goals. Jasper is a bully in the truest sense. Deep down, she's afraid there's something wrong with her, so she has to feed her ego. She has to put other Gems down to stay on top. Who she is and where she's from gnaws at her all the time. She has a fantastic reputation, she's considered the greatest Quartz soldier produced on Earth, and that might impress other Gems, but it will never be good enough for her. She will always feel held back, and she'll always feel the need to go further to get ahead. The Gems live in a society with a very rigid social order and caste system, and Jasper has completely bought into that, and her self-worth is attached to it. Because she loves honor, fighting, making her mark, and winning the battle, she'll actually go against her programming a little bit just to be the winner. So she can be self-destructive at times. She is tragically obsessed with proving her superiority. 'History' Jasper is a quartz-type gem who was created in the middle of the great gem war for earth, where she was created in the Beta Kindergarten. unlike most of the gems who were created in the beta and came out a little deformed, jasper came out as "the ultimate quartz" and had been said to have shattered eighty crystal gems the moment she came out of the stone. After the war, jasper was regarded as one of the best quartz created on earth. 'Powers And Abilities' Jasper's physical ability is soupier to other quartz gems, as her strength, durability and reflexes surpass even a powerful gem like Garnet. Jasper's strength surpasses almost all of Steven and Trix alien transformation's (except Atomicsmash) and was able to overpower them without even breaking a sweet. Jasper's durability is very high, as she was able to take the brute force of many of Steven's strongest forms and the power of both Pyroburst and staticbot without even flinching. Further reflecting the similarities between herself and Amethyst, Jasper is likewise prone to mixing up her weapon-based attacks with martial arts moves, such as grappling, throwing, or attacking with swift yet powerful punches. Due to the nature of her weapon, the two styles mix seamlessly and combine into a powerful, but ultimately reckless fighting style with immense collateral damage. She is also skilled enough to completely outclass Amethyst. Jasper can lunge at her foes with alarming speed and power. Evidence shows as the attack breaks through layers of a hard gemstone. While she performs this attack, a fiery aura forms around her. Jasper can rapidly roll in a ball-like shape to attack enemies. While Amethyst was shown to have this ability as well, it seems that Jasper's version is more powerful, and is more of a threat than Amethyst's. Jasper can also use the technique to dash across a spacious room and plunge into the air. 'Weaknesses' Jasper's pride can be her own worse enemy, as she thought that something like Steven and trix could never take her down, therefor making her not take the fight seriously and become unprepared. Jasper is very different than Peridot and Lapis. Unlike them, she has a deep hate for herself because of her origins on Earth. She is determined to never be weak or vulnerable. So at the point when she's the lowest, there's no way she'd ever accept help, because she believes she doesn't deserve it. 'Gem Weapon' Jasper's gem weapon is a very large and heavy orange hammer. 'Special techniques' 'Combo Attacks' 'Power Level' *50,000 'Relationships' *'Steven Universe' Jasper holds strong animosity towards Rose, due to her being the one who shattered Pink Diamond. She accepted the mission to escort Peridot on Earth because she was looking forward to beating Rose "into the ground" in order to avenge her Diamond. Despite this, Jasper expresses a great deal of respect towards Rose for her role as the military commander of the war, although she does harbor disgust towards Rose's love for the Earth and will to fight for the planet. Jasper at first believed that Steven was Rose, and treated him as such. but she slowly started to understand that steven wasn't rose, but had her gemstone. when jasper learned that steven was a hybrid of a quartz and a human and she was surprised at first, but soon decided she didn't care. *'Trix The Omnitrix' Jasper thinks of trix as nothing but "a piece of useless junk" and tried to remove and destroy him after she nocked both him and steven out, but soon learned that trix was irremovable and unbreakable. while she may not like him, she does respect his guts and how he is not afraid of her. *'Atomicsmash' Jasper is the first and is currently the only gem character to have a actual relationship with one of Steven and Trix transformations. she has a deep hatred for atomicsmash, as she was beaten very easily by the big alien (which was the first time she had lost a fight, especially against a crystal gem). But besides her great anger for atomicsmash, jasper also greatly fears the alien, for his soupier strength and power. Jasper herself actually admitted that she hates Atomicsmash more then either Steven or Trix. *'Peridot' Jasper and Peridot seem to hold some tension between each other. Most of this seems to stem from the fact that Jasper is put in charge of escorting Peridot, as the Crystal Gems repeatedly hinder Peridot's efforts, forcing Peridot to report to her superior(s) and ask for additional help in the matter. Jasper pays little attention to Peridot's grievances and complaints, possibly as a result of Jasper looking down on Peridot, who is more of an intellectual/technician than a soldier. *'Lapis Lazuli' Jasper treats Lapis very roughly and sends her back to her cell after finding out she withheld information from her, despite Lapis saying it is not relevant to the mission. When Jasper attempts to coerce Lapis into fusing with her to defeat the Crystal Gems, Lapis eventually agrees. The two fuse together to form Malachite, with Jasper initially appearing to be the dominant personality. Before Jasper can make use of her new form, Lapis regains control of her hydrokinetic ability to bind and imprison their fusion beneath the ocean. While trapped beneath the ocean, Jasper is tenacious in her efforts to either regain control of Malachite or escape the fusion. *'Yellow Diamond' As a Homeworld soldier, Jasper answers to Yellow Diamond but is not too loyal to her. While she strongly values and believes in the Diamond Authority, she is not as loyal as she could be. She easily disregards her primary mission of checking on the cluster and goes off doing her own thing, implying that while she answers to Yellow Diamond, she does not consider her as her true leader, which could be a reason as to why she still refers to Pink Diamond as her Diamond. Upon mistaking Steven for Rose Quartz, Jasper immediately ordered Steven to be captured and brought before Yellow Diamond. *'Pink Diamond' Not much is known about the relationship between Jasper and Pink Diamond, though from Jasper's ideology shows that she had a great deal of respect for her as she served under her. This respect continued as Jasper is still angered towards Rose Quartz for what she did to her former leader. Jasper continues to refer to Pink Diamond as her Diamond even after she was shattered, showing how much adoration she had for her. *'Red Diamond' jasper is very uncomfortable being around red diamond or even talking about him, which may be from the fact that red is the son of Jasper's old diamond. while she does respect him, jasper thinks he does not compare to pink diamond. it is stated that Red Diamond offered jasper a position in his court, but she refused. 'Trivia' *Semir's Thoughts: Jasper was a personal favorite/hated character of mine since she her debut, on one hand I love her backstory and power but on the other hand she was a complete jerk to Lapis and the Corrupted Gems. Also the way she kept calling Steven Rose was starting to get annoying, still I can't wait to see her in the show again. *Despite being a enemy, jasper actually does have a favorite Omnitrix alien, which is surprisingly Atomicsmash. while she does hate and fear him, she also admires his power and wishes to one day be as strong as him. *Jasper was originally meant for pink diamond, but was reassign to yellow diamond after pink was shattered. *The reason jasper's gem weapon is a hammer instead of a helmet like the jasper in steven universe is because Semir10000 thought the whole helmet weapon was ridicules and made her look stupid, so he replaced the helmet with a big hammer because "hammer's are cool". Jasper Gallery Category:Steven 10 characters Category:Steven 10 Category:Female Gems Category:Gems Category:Homeworld gems Category:Female Category:Villain